Neo Getter Robo
Neo-1.jpg|Neo Getter-1 Neo-2.jpg|Neo Getter-2 Neo-3.jpg|Neo Getter-3 Neo Getter Robo is a robot featured in the Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo OVA. It stands in for both Getter Robo G, and Getter Robo Go and takes elements from both. It was created by Hayato Jin as an alternative to the other Getter Robots to combat the Dinosaur Empire. History When the events that leveled Manhattan occurred, the Japanese government banned Getter Energy from being used in the construction of all future projects. Instead, this Getter relies on Plasma Energy in lieu of the now illegal Getter Rays. The mech would later be abandoned in Saotome Labs, with its energy nearly depleted after struggling against Prototype Getters piloted by Dinosaurs. However, the jets were still operational, as shown by the blue jet's continued use towards the end of the OVA by the senior members of the old Saotome Labs. Modes Neo Getter-1 Specialized in Land combat. This version retains the most features from Getter Robo Go but has a few alterations to its attacks. Its' Pilot is Go Ichimonji. Attacks *Gatling Gun (seen in Super Robot Wars R): Neo Getter-1 pulls out a Gatling Gun and fires at its foe. *Shoulder Missiles: Neo Getter-1 fires missiles from its backpack launcher. *Chain Knuckle: Neo Getter-1 shoots its arm at a foe and pulls it back with an attached chain. It can use the chain to easily slice through enemies. *Plasma Thunder: Neo Getter-1 holds up its arms and creates an arc of lightning. When it gets big enough, Neo Getter-1 tosses said arc at its foe. Neo Getter-2 Specialized in air combat, it is a red streamlined mech with drills on both arms. It is equipped with a plasma sword for close combat. Its' Pilot is Sho Tachibana. Attacks * Drill Arm Gun: Neo Getter-2 points a drill at its foe and fires a laser. * Drill Arm: Neo Getter-2 revs up a drill and rams its foe. * Plasma Sword: Neo Getter-2 grips a straight sword formed from plasma and slashes its foe. * Neo Getter Vision: Neo Getter-2 moves at high speed, creating illusionary copies of itself to fool the enemy. Neo Getter-3 Specialized both for land & Water Combat; it can use its "wings" on the back to shoot lightning at enemies. Neo Getter-3 is black colored and looks like Getter Gai. It has legs like Getter Poseidon (which is able to deploy a wheel on each feet when more horsepower is needed, this mode dubbed as "Tank Mode" ) and can perform a move similar to Getter Cyclone with its neck. Its pilot is [http://getterrobo.wikia.com/wiki/Gai_Daido_(SvN) Gai Daido]. Attacks *Getter Tornado: Neo Getter-3 spins the fan at the base of its neck and shoots a sharp burst of air at its foe. *Plasma Break: Neo Getter-3 uses its "wings" to shoot a burst of electricity at its foe. Gallery Unknown.png|Neo Getter-1's first appearance. Unknown_(1).png|Neo Getter-1 deploying the Chain Knuckle. Unknown_(2).png|Shoulder Missiles. Unknown_(3).png|Plasma Thunder. Unknown_(7).png|Neo Getter-2's first appearance. Unknown_(4).png|Neo Getter-2 after saving Texas Mack.. Unknown_(5).png|Neo Getter-2 destroying Mechasaurus Bull. Unknown_(8).png|Neo Getter-3's first appearance. Unknown_(9).png|Getter Tornado. Unknown_(10).png|Neo Getter-3 vs Mechasaurus Moba. Unknown_(11).png|Neo Getter-3's Tank Mode. Unknown_(12).png|Plasma Break. Neo_Getter_Robo_and_Machine_Shin_vs_Neo.png Neo_Getter_Robo_Shin_vs_Neo.png Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_R_-_Neo_Getter_Robo|Neo Getter Robo in Super Robot Wars R File:Super_Robot_Taisen_GC_-_Neo_Getter_Robo_Appears|Neo Getter Robo in Super Robot Wars GC. Category:Robots Category:Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo